I like you Sensei
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Genos has been harbouring feelings for Saitama for a long time. However he decided to use an excuse to finally embrace the heroine. But how will Saitama feel when she catches onto his trick? Fem Saitama (genderbend), Hetero, ONE SHOT, Lemon, SaiGenos


**One punch fanfic based off of the Doujin "Toki O Kakeru Hage Zoku"**

 **Please check it out on "My reading Manga" would highly recommend.**

 **My version is altered as this version is Fem Saitama making it Hetero not Yaoi**

 **Anyway I hope any One punch fans like and please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

"Sensei can I check?" Genos asked intently leaning towards the bald haired heroine quietly. He had been feeling pent up for a while and he wanted to ravish the older woman; however he wanted to be sly about it; knowing how she was good at reading through lies.

The truth was he wanted to embrace, love, stroke, lick and kiss every part of Saitama's body. Despite her god like abilities; she had a pretty damn good body instead of being overly muscular.

However he not only desired her for her body. While it was marginally part of his attraction to her; that was not all he wanted from her. He deeply respected Saitama as a person and often found her personality quirks adorable.

"Eh?" Saitama questioned suspiciously looking up from her manga. What was he on about? Couldn't he just stop pestering her for one moment? Why could she never just have some peace and quiet.

Before she could respond again Genos leaned against her seductively pushing her small frame closer to the floor. What the hell had gotten into him? Didn't he have chores to do or something?

The Manga she was reading was still in her right hand and out of her reach. She wasn't happy about being disturbed like this when it was getting to the best part. Why couldn't he just go fap in the toilet like a normal person? Hell did Cyborgs even get horny?

"I want to try it Sensei" Genos stated bluntly closing the gap between him and the caped heroine. He didn't want her to escape; he had wanted to do this for a long time now.

Saitama became somewhat annoyed by all this. What the hell was he up to? Before she could respond she was met with the lips of the young cyborg against her own.

Her body stiffened and her eyes widened at the sudden kiss. It had been at least 9 years since she had been kissed so deeply. It felt strange and yet really good; but she didn't want to be forced upon.

"Ge…nos…sto…" she moaned against his lips. She wasn't consenting to this; so why wasn't he stopping? Surely to god he wasn't that type of guy? He always seemed to sweet and kind.

Yes she had been kissed on the cheek before by a guy; and then drunkenly kissed by an idiot on college. But she had never been kissed this passionately in a long time. It was hard to handle all this at once; especially since it was happening all of a sudden.

Genos sensed her sudden change in fighting against him and took advantage. He pressed his tongue deeper into Saitama's mouth despite Saitama arguing against it. he didn't want to stop; he wanted to keep going.

Eventually Saitama raised her hand slowly to which Genos thought she was going to wrap it around his neck. Instead he felt her hand grip his head and before he could think found himself slamming against the wooden floor.

"STOP!" Saitama raged furiously as she slammed Genos head onto the floor between her legs. Was this some form of joke? Just what kind of shit was he trying to pull? Who knew he could try something so sneaky.

Saitama loomed over the young cyborg menacingly a dark aura of rage flowing around her. Usually he was so polite and well behaved; since when had he become such a pervert? Just where had she gone wrong with his training?

"Just what are you trying to check huh Genos? Tell me in 20 words or less!" Saitama hissed darkly her eyes filled with a menacing rage. No woman liked to be forced upon without consent; yes she was strong but even Saitama believed in consent. She was not going to let her student attack her just because he felt he could.

Genos got up slowly unfazed by what had happened. He didn't feel pain like humans did; he had lost that when he became a cyborg. "Sensitivity" he answered bluntly not missing a beat. He would sleep with Saitama; even if it meant using an excuse.

He then showed a picture of a very lustful looking Saitama; with and without hair. How he managed to get such a picture she would never know. However she decided to hear him out for the sake of an excuse.

"I want to compare your sensitivity to your body Sensei. To see what has changed compared to your training form and your current body" he lied bluntly. He knew that Saitama would be exactly the same as she always was.

Training would in fact make her sensitivity even stronger at that; but he would never admit it. However if it meant he could embrace Saitama's luscious body then he would take the risk. He knew they were different; but it didn't stop him from lusting after his teacher.

He leaned closer towards Saitama causing her to blush profusely. How cute; despite her laid back and blank persona usually; even she could get embarrassed. "Aren't you curious to find out Sensei?" Genos coaxed casually gazing into Saitama's deep brown eyes.

"Too close!" Saitama retorted bluntly moving away from him. There was such a thing as personal space. Her cheeks began to flush with embarrassment. He was really acting unlike himself; where was Genos getting all this crap?

Genos loomed over the heroine his eyes intense and stern "Didn't you say yourself Sensei that your emotions had weakened. What if your sensitivity was also weakened?" he retorted quickly.

Saitama stiffened and swallowed nervously. That couldn't be true right? I mean her rampant sexuality had certainly toned down since she was a teenager right? But that was only because she had matured and was no longer in puberty.

"Weakened?" she whispered quietly her body shaking a little. She hadn't really thought of the other possible side effects of her training method; but then she had never noticed anyway.

"Isn't being frigid at 25 a problem sensei?" Genos stated bluntly causing the hero to stiffen and become unresponsive. That caused him to become a little concerned about his little prank.

 _ **Saitama thoughts**_

" _Being frigid at 25? That can't be right? I'm not exactly a horn dog but even I have needs. I really can't have lost my sensitivity too right?!"_

 _ **Now**_

Genos grabbed Saitama causing her to cry out at the sudden contact. He pinned her to the futon pinning both her arms either side of her head. Even without hair she screamed sexuality in every possible way.

She stared up at him her cheeks flushed red and her eyes shining with concern. She trusted Genos as he was not the type to lie to her. "Genos…" Saitama muttered hoarsely gazing up at him with her unsure expression.

Genos leaned into Saitama's soft yet muscular form. Like this her femininity was a lot more obvious compared to her usual tomboyish nature. Not that he hated her when she was; its just that now while defenseless she looked very cute.

"This is alright; isn't it Sensei?" Genos asked gently still pinning her to the mattress. He wanted her now; he couldn't wait anymore.

 _ **Shortly after**_

Saitama panted heavily as Genos showered her body with affection. It had been so long since she had been embraced like this that her body was on overtime. Her body felt hot and excited and her nerves were alive with pleasure. How did he know which spots to touch and how she liked it?

Her hoodie, black T shirt, shorts and underwear were laid beside the futon in a scattered mess. He had eagerly eyed upon her form as he removed every item of clothing. It didn't matter she needed to do the laundry anyway.

She faced away from Genos he back pressed into him as he continued to please her. Her hands gripped the sheets as she looked away from him as he pleased her body. His fingers and tongue made her body tingle with pleasure stripping her of any other thoughts.

Genos was pressed into Saitama's back and enjoying the sensation of her warmth against his body. She was so soft and warm and smelled really really good. He cupped her left breast in his hand groping it gently and teasing the nipple every now and again. She responded very well to the attention he was giving her chest.

"Ge…nos…mmm…hah…" Saitama moaned lustfully. God she had forgotten how good this felt. She had completely forgotten about her own urges after becoming a hero that she put it to the back of her mind.

He reached down and slid a finger touch her clit. He let it vibrate a little while brushing over her little bag of nerves. She responded well by arching into his back with the new sensation washing over her.

"Sensei your sensitivity is a little bad; your response should be stronger than this. Maybe I should check further" Genos lied. In reality her reactions to his touch were perfect and well timed. Her body flushed and her voice was incredibly sexy. He couldn't wait to feel what she was like inside.

Saitama shuddered as he moved the finger faster over her clit. God she felt like she was going to go crazy. How much more could he do to her to make her feel even better than she already did?

"No…wait…hah…I…I'll….*pant*….go…*moans* crazy" Saitama whimpered weakly as the pleasure washed through her. Suddenly she felt herself being turned onto her back taking her by surprise. Wasn't what he had done enough? Surely he had gotten enough information right?

Genos flipped her onto her back gently turning her over so he could see her sexy expression and luscious body. God she was so beautiful like this. Despite all the fan girls that threw themselves at him he only wanted her.

He slowly hooked her legs around his waist so he could go deeper into her. He wanted to hit her sweet spot as much as possible when inside of her. Of all things he wanted her to receive the most pleasure.

She gripped his shoulder as he moved her position. Surely he wasn't serious right? She was already going crazy from the previous stimulation. What more could he possibly have in mind.

"You need to feel more Sensei" Genos responded panting heavily. He couldn't get enough of her; she was like a drug. He positioned his artificial member close to her hole. It would hurt a little at first after how long it had probably been since she had a partner.

However he had made sure to stimulate her enough before so that she would be wet and easy to slip into. He didn't want it to hurt for her. For her to be in pain during this would hurt him deeply.

He slowly eased into her his hands positioned either side of her head. She felt so warm and wonderful around him; and her reactions were amazing. If possible he would do this every single day.

Saitama twitched as the foreign object filled her body. She wasn't a virgin; but since her 3 year training she hadn't exactly had the idea of sex on her mind. His false member was very big (probably Kuseno designed it to be average sized) and it hurt a little. She winced a little in pain as he pushed deeper inside of her.

"NNNNGGHHH" She moaned loudly gripping his arms with her strength. However she held back as to not break him but it did hurt a little. It would be hard to explain if she gripped to hard and dislocated his arm.

Slowly Genos started moving inside the heroine causing her to jolt and moan in pleasure. God this felt really, really good; how had she been so long without it. His member was big enough to hit her spot again and again. He wasn't too rough either making sure to be gentle with her.

"Sensei…you're so tight" Genos moaned as he moved in and out of her quickly. He would definitely do this again. To feel such pleasure while holding the woman he loved was something every man wanted.

"Ge…nos…hah….mmm…" Saitama moaned as he moved faster and faster. The rise of her chest and the expression on her face; god she looked too cute. Her breasts were quite amazing too; at least a D cup. They swayed in time to his movements and her nipples were rosy and pink. They had been so soft to touch too.

"Sensei…I'm close" Genos moaned as he reached his peak. She was gripping his fake member so tight he couldn't hold back. Who knew that her female area was as strong as the rest of her body.

"Me…too…Genos…" Saitama moaned in response as she lost herself in the pleasure. How had she gone so long without this? Her body felt like she was alive; dancing nerves that tingled all over. She didn't want it to end. She was enjoying this so much.

Her body stiffened as she reached her peak gripping his shoulders hard causing Genos to wince. She was doing her best to hold back on the strength right now as to not hurt him.

She passed out beneath him her arms loosening and collapsing beside her. She felt weak and drained unable to think normally. She couldn't possibly go on; she felt like she had just gone a round with kami himself.

Genos slowly tugged the weak heroine to lean towards him a little. God she looked so cute right now. How had he become so lucky as to become her disciple? He would never let another man hold her like he was now.

She stared at him quietly still hazy as he pressed his lips against her locking her in another passionate kiss. She tasted even sweeter after sex. "Sensei….I like you" Genos whispered kissing her lovingly. He loved her so much it hurt; seeing her like this only made him like her more.

Saitama stiffened snapping out her daze. Did he just say he liked her? But that couldn't be! She didn't have the love to give to another person; she was dead inside.

"STOP IT GENOS!" Saitama yelled suddenly pushing Genos away causing him to become confused. She managed to keep him at bay and away from her.

How could he love someone like her? A person given how strong she was no longer had any feelings left inside her. She would never be a good lover if she was lacking in the affection one would desire from their significant other.

She bowed her head sadly not caring about her nudity; she didn't want him to fall in love with her when she had nothing to give him in return. She couldn't bare to cause him such pain.

"Genos you _can't_ love me. My emotions are already weak after what happened during my training. If my sensitivity is gone then I'm not worth your love" she retorted anxiously her voice cracking.

Genos was very important to her and while he could be annoying and often got into trouble. He made her happy; he respected her, idolized her and didn't treat her badly like most of the citizens did.

Genos leaned closer to Saitama causing her to jolt in surprise "It's ok Sensei; your sensitivity is even stronger than it was before. And you are certainly not lacking in any emotions" he explained casually.

The fact that she was able to respond to his touch or react to such a confession proved her body was still normal. Yes she had god like power that was beyond normality but her emotions and sensitivity was equally and strong.

"Eh?" Saitama responded shock overwhelming her. Then the realization that she had been tricked began to flow through her. Who knew Genos was capable of such low brow tricks?

Taking advantage of her weaknesses to simply have sex with her! He hadn't wanted to train her sensitivity at all. He had just wanted to fuck her because he was feeling horny; damn teenager.

"I just wanted to have sex with Sensei" Genos said bluntly almost sounding proud of what he had done. He had simply desired her and bestowed his affections onto her via intercourse. Why was that so bad?

Saitama grabbed Genos white tank top angrily pulling him closer to her. All this had been a ruse to get in her pants?! "You were making fun of me?!" She yelled angrily her voice filled with anger and hurt. How _dare_ he mess with her like that!

"You're wrong!" Genos responded adamantly. He would never just sleep with Saitama just to make a joke out of it. He was truly serious about her. To hurt Saitama in such a way was something he was incapable of.

He leaned forward to which Saitama removed her hand cautiously. What was he going to try now? "I simply like you Saitama sensei. I'm in love with you" Genos stated casually his tone straightforward.

The anger within Saitama subsided and was quickly replaced with shock then embarrassment. She began to tremble slightly and her face turned beetroot with pure embarrassment. What kind of mushy stuff was he spouting?!

" _How can he say such mushy stuff without being fazed?!"_ Saitama thought to herself nervously. Most people would have at least been awkward or shy about saying such things to another person.

"The only thing that seemed to weaken during training was your hair Sensei. It would be nice to know if you would realize this sooner" Genos stated playfully. God she was so fun to tease.

Saitama froze anger filling her. He just had to ruin a perfect moment by bringing up her baldness again. "DIE YOU PERVERTED CYBORG!" She yelled furiously punching the wall causing an explosion outside.

It seemed after these turn events they would need to call the repair man; again. But at least they had been able to enjoy the evening; even if it was brief.


End file.
